Acceptance
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: Sequel to Jealousy, tears and laughter. rated M for later chapters  adult scenes and possible language   Kogan & Jarlos
1. Wedding Bells

Logan took a deep breath and smiled at himself in the mirror. His tux fit perfectly and his hair was finally going the way he wanted it to and even if it hadn't it wouldn't make a difference. Today was going to be the best day of his life and nothing could make it go wrong. He looked at the engagement ring on his finger. Logan's smile grew bigger as the thought that today he would finally be having another sitting next to it crossed his mind. He looked at himself once more, straightening up his tie and walked out of the bedroom to meet up with Carlos, Jo and Stephanie.

He couldn't help but cup his hand to his mouth when he saw the three standing there. Jo and Stephanie were both in gorgeous blue dresses and had just enough make up on without it being too much. They were both wearing heels so were a bit taller than usual and it was noticeable when they went to hug Logan. They held bridesmaids bouquets and were both wearing the necklaces that Kendall and Logan had bought as thank you gifts. When they pulled from the hug Logan soon found himself being pulled into another tighter hug and almost instantly he knew it was Carlos.

"You look amazing Logan!" Carlos squeaked, obviously excited. Logan chuckled and blushed slightly as the hug broke.

"Thanks dude, so do you" He added, turning to the girls."And you two look beautiful in those dresses"

Jo chuckled. "You're the one that picked them out, and you did a great job" Logan smiled a little wider as Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Okay! We better get going, don't want you to be late for your wedding now do we?" Stephanie said, grabbing her bag off the side and leading Jo, Carlos and Logan out of the apartment.

Waiting down by the newly decorated Big time rush-mobile was Ashton. He had agreed to drive the four to the wedding. James was with Kendall and Carlos wasn't trusted to drive when he was this excited. Ashton smiled at the four.

"You all look amazing! Especially you Jo" Jo blushed and walked over, kissing him gently. Even after 3 years they were still together and going strong. Logan was no where near jealous of Ashton and Kendall's friendship anymore, and to be honest Ashton had helped him out a lot when it came to organising the wedding so the least he could do was be friendly.

Ashton walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready?" Logan took a deep breath and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Ashton chuckled and everyone clambered into the car.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kendall rocked on his heels, trying to calm himself down. James was standing next to him on the front row of seats near the altar. They were waiting on Logan, Carlos, Ashton and Jo and Stephanie. They weren't due for another 10 minutes but Kendall felt he couldn't wait any longer. He turned to James as he patted him on the back.

"Calm down Kendall, He'll be here"

Kendall smiled. "I know I'm just nervous..."

James chuckled at him and shook his head. "Don't be. You two deserve this. This is your day. Enjoy it"

Kendall nodded and smiled at James thankfully before spinning around when he heard a door open. Ashton jogged in with Carlos behind him. They joined Kendall and James on the front row with a hi-five from both of them before Kendall was asked to step to the altar. HE took a deep breath and stepped forward, his heart beating faster as the music began to play.

Everyone turned to the door to see Logan walking in, with Jo and Stephanie walking either side. Kendall's face lit up as his eyes caught Logan's. They both had huge smiles on their faces as Logan reached the altar and turned to Kendall. The vicar began to speak but Kendall could barely even begin to listen to what she was saying, he was too busy staring into Logan's eyes.

It suddenly felt like the first time he had met Logan all those years ago when they were younger. Every problem he had was lifted from his shoulders for those few moments. He was pulled from the trance when he was asked to repeat the vows. He smiled and took a breath, beginning to recite the words he had memorised.

"I, Kendall Knight, Take Logan Mitchell to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part" (1) Logan recited the same lines, swapping the names around and when he had finished the vicar smiled. They both slipped the rings onto each others fingers gently as they were told and soon enough the vicar took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"You may now kiss the groom" She chuckled as she said the last line and Kendall smirked, pulling Logan into a gentle love filled kissed. The entire room erupted in cheers and laughter as the two pulled from the kiss and hugged.

Kendall took Logan's hand as James, Carlos and Ashton all walked up to then and started to congratulate them. Once most of the guests had piled out Kendall and Logan walked down the aisle of the hall, Kendall's arm wrapped around Logan's waist.

They had tried to get a church but seeing as they were a gay couple this became a very difficult task so they settled with a small hall and the one vicar they could find who would agree to marry them. As they stepped out they soon found that everyone was showering them with confetti and were beginning to cheer again. Logan couldn't help but laugh as it finally started to sink in that he and Kendall were married at last and they were only 19.

Kendall pulled him closer before walking over to the big time rush mobile. This time Kendall was driving as they we're going back to the apartment on their own before the party that evening that James and Carlos were staying to help organise. After receiving what felt like hundreds of hugs and congratulations they finally climbed into the car and Kendall started it up. He quickly pecked Logan on the cheek, waved to James, Carlos, Jo, Ashton, Stephanie and his mum and soon enough they drove off towards the palm woods.

~.~.~.~.~

Kendall lifted Logan up and carried him through the door bridal style before closing the door behind him. He carried him over to the table and sat him on it before standing right in front of him. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Now now Mr Knight, not right now, we have a party to get ready for" Logan smirked and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Mr Knight... I'm never gunna be able to get used to that..." Kendall smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Well, your gunna have to try" Logan smiled as he let Kendall go and jumped down from the table.

"Kendall we have 3 hours till the party..." Logan added, looking at the clock. Kendall smiled.

"I know, but we're not going straight to the party..." Kendall added, smirking before he locked himself in the bathroom. Logan glared through the wall at him. He hated surprises, especially when he had been in the know for quite a while, how a little thing like this could have slipped past him he had no idea. He let out a sigh and sat down on the sofa, looking at the new ring on his finger.

Suddenly everything was great again, he could wait for the surprise.

Kendall had never disappointed him before, and he knew that this time wasn't going to be any different.

**a/n - so, what'd ya think? this is three years after the last story (jealousy tears and laughter) and yes this is the sequel :) hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**(1) - i wasn't sure what the actual vows were so i looked it up online, sorry if they're wrong!**


	2. Its gonna be a big night

"Kendall, what are we doing here?" Logan asked, stepping out of the car. Kendall smiled and walked around the car to Logan, taking hold of his hand.

"Well you said this place meant a lot to you, and I was trying to make this day special for you" Logan smiled sweetly, taking hold of Kendall's tie and pulling him a little closer.

"This day couldn't get any more special. We're married Kendall, we've been waiting for the past 3 years to get here and its finally happened and I couldn't be more happy" Kendall leant down and kissed Logan sweetly.

"So you don't want to see what I've done?" Kendall said once the kiss broke.

Logan chuckled "I never said I didn't want to look" Kendall rolled his eyes playfully and laced his fingers in with Logan's, pulling him toward the archway they had entered the first time Logan had taken him there.

The minute they stepped through Logan cupped his hand to his mouth. Kendall smiled at his expression.

"You like?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Logan's waist. In front of them was a small picnic blanket with a basket in the middle and there was a medium sized box next to it. Logan looked up at Kendall.

"Likes an understatement" Kendall chuckled. He knew how much Logan loved picnics, and how much he loved presents. Kendall led him over to the picnic slowly.

"I know you like this kind of thing, and this is the only time we're going to get alone until late tonight"

Logan's smile grew "It's perfect Kendall, and the fact that you picked here to have it makes it even better" The two sat down and almost instantly Logan's expression turned to one of confusion. He pointed to the box.

"What's that?" His question was answered when he heard tiny joy filled barks and a few scratches. Kendall smiled as Logan's face lit up. He opened the lid, noticing it had air holes in it, and inside was the most gorgeous puppy he had ever seen. He lifted it out, smiling wider than before.

"It's gorgeous!" Logan squeaked, tears filling his eyes. He had wanted a puppy for a while now but had been too worried about the band and the wedding to have time to think about it.

"It's a cocker spaniel" Kendall said, stroking the puppy from its head to its tail.

Logan chuckled "I know" Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of Logan, even after 3 years he still found it so cute when he was this happy.

"It's a boy. You know, we need a name for it too" Logan looked up from the dog and into Kendall's eyes. He bit his lip, smiling a little.

"I know It's not original or anything... but I was thinking maybe Bobby? I've always wanted to call a puppy that and I've finally got the chance..." He said, looking down at the puppy lying in his arms. He had calmed down quite a bit and was resting against his arm, looking around. Kendall moved so he was sitting directly next to Logan.

"That sounds like an amazing name. Bobby it is" Logan turned and kissed Kendall gently. "Thank you so so so much" Logan squeaked before kissing Kendall again, a little rougher. The kiss broke and Kendall reached for the picnic basket.

-.-

The food was amazing and Bobby had been on surprisingly good behaviour for a puppy. He didn't run off, he just stayed on the blanket laying down or bouncing around slightly playing with the corners.

The two had pretty much finished eating when Kendall's phone began to ring. He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kendall it's Carlos! Where are you? It's like 5"_

"Crap! Seriously?"

"_Yeah, you're late!"_

"Sorry, we'll be there as soon as possible!"

"_Okay, I'll try and host with James for a while, Ashton and Jo are helping out"_

"Okay, remind me to thank them all later, we better get going I'll see you there!"

Kendall pressed the end call button and let out a groan. Logan looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Kendall?" He asked, standing up and picking up Bobby.

"Did you know we've been here 3 and half hours?" Kendall said, laughing to him self and putting everything back in the basket.

Logan's eyes widened "3 AND 1/2 HOURS?"

Kendall laughed again and nodded. "This means we have to get going"

Logan helped him by picking up the blanket and wrapping it around the puppy and helping him put the last few things in the basket.

"Hey, we can't take the dog to the party, but she's allowed to stay in the apartment and Ashton's friends agreed to look after her" Kendall said, standing up. Logan smiled

"Oh right okay... that's cool" Kendall pecked him on the cheek before heading back towards the car.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Carlos let out a frustrated sigh. It was half 5 and Kendall and Logan still hadn't turned up. He knew it was their day and they could be late if they wanted but Logan's parents we're becoming unbearable. They had asked every 5 minutes where Logan was and every time Carlos or James would answer with 'he'll be here soon Mrs Mitchell' or 'We aren't sure but I'm sure he won't be long Mr. Mitchell'. Ashton was a whole lot better at this that either Carlos or James so they had got him to talk to Logan's parents and keep them distracted while they sorted out everything else.

As soon as it struck quarter to 6 Kendall and Logan walked in. They both shot Carlos and James an apologetic look as the guests crowded around them and began to congratulate them. Once the crowd had dispersed back to their seats or back to the dance floor James, Carlos, Logan's parents and Mrs Knight led Logan and Kendall over to a table and sat down with them.

"I always knew you'd be late for your own wedding..." James said, laughing slightly. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Just cuz your wedding turned out great, doesn't mean you can mock me about mine" Carlos and James chuckled and James wrapped his arm around Carlos' waist.

"Ah yes, I remember the day well..." Carlos looked down at his finger, smiling at the simple gold band that was now there. They had got married a year ago seeing as they were both old enough but because Kendall was the youngest, Logan had to wait for him to turn 18, then another year to get together all of the money.

Logan smiled and chuckled slightly. "Just because we were a little bit late, doesn't mean this day isn't perfect"

Kendall smiled sweetly and kissed him gently "I love you so much, did you know that?" He whispered.

"You may have mentioned it a few times..." Logan replied, smiling just as sweetly. Mrs Knight couldn't help but let out an 'Aww' at the two boys. Everyone laughed as she did so before Mr Mitchell offered to go and get drinks. He was about to stand up when he was stopped by the DJ speaking.

"Would the happy couple like to step onto the dance floor" James and Carlos let out a cheer as Kendall took Logan's hand and led him over to the empty dance floor.

"Now it's time for the couple's first dance" The DJ announced. "You ready Mr Knight?" Kendall asked, smiling. Logan nodded and Kendall pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist as Logan wrapped his around his neck.

The music switched to their chosen song, edge of desire (1). Kendall leant his forehead against Logan's as they began to sway along to the music. His arms wrapped around a little tighter pulling them closer together.

_Don't say the word just come over, and lie here with me_

_Cuz I'm just about to set fire, to everything I see_

_I want you so bad; ill go back on the things I believe_

_There I just said it; I'm scared you'll forget about me_

The chorus began playing and Kendall and Logan couldn't help but sing along. Letting go of him for just a small moment, Kendall spun Logan around pulling him straight back. Logan laughed slightly as he was spun around, the words he was singing along to coming out slightly wavered.

They were joined on the dance floor by James and Carlos and Jo and Ashton by the time the second chorus came around and slowly other couples began to join in. Kendall didn't take his eyes off of Logan for more than a second and that was only to make sure he wasn't spinning him into another couple.

They got lost in each others eyes easily and it felt like the first time all over again. They continued turning and swaying, their arms wrapped around each other, somehow avoiding collision as they did so. The song finished too soon for their liking, but they still had the rest of the party and the evening to spend time together. It was their day and no body was taking that away from them. Everyone cheered as Kendall and Logan kissed sweetly.

The passion the two were feeling would be saved for that evening...

~.~.~.~.~

The party went great, there were no arguments, the few family members and friends that were drunk didn't cause any trouble and everyone was impressed by the catering. They had already cut the cake and there were millions of photo's from that, not to mention the fact that the photographer had been following them everywhere taking even more pictures. There was no time for Logan to be camera shy so he just put on his best smile and enjoyed the attention.

By the time it turned around 2am the party was starting to end. Families with children had left an hour or two before and those that had stayed were beginning to leave purely because they were exhausted. James and Carlos walked over to Kendall and Logan, small smiles on their faces.

"Tonight was amazing guys, really, but Carlos is exhausted so I'm gunna take him back to your parents. They've agreed to us staying there for the night so you can have the apartment to yourselves..." James said, smirking slightly at the end.

Kendall nodded, yawning slightly himself. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, thanks for everything" He said before giving James and Carlos a hug. They four said goodbye and soon enough everyone had left. Mrs Knight had gone back with Katie to Logan's parents too so they were driving themselves back, not that that was a bad thing.

Kendall led Logan to the Big Time Rush-mobile out front and soon enough they were in and on their way back to the apartment.

**a/n - sorry it took a couple of days, this chapters longer than the rest (whether it seems it or not) and took longer to write, plus cuz the story hasn't exactly taken off as such yet, i'm finding it harder to write XD but trust me, it'll take off soon enough :) **

** (1) - i saw the video of Kendall and Logan singing that on Kendalls youtube channel a little while ago, and ive fallen in love with the song :) not to mention it was adorable! and i thought it would be quite sweet to put that as their song :)**

**Also! Thanks to Natalie for helping me out with the writers block and helping with the idea of the picnic, not to mention letting me use her dog and name for the dog :) Thanks!**


	3. Feeling Hot Hot Hot

**a/n - just a quick note, to those who said that it hasn't got much of a story line...**

**Im working on it! i have a story line in mind im just trying to work it around what im doing at the moment XD I will get there! I promise! well, enjoy!**

Logan was pushed back against the door and his and Kendall's mouths collided in a teeth clashing kiss. Logan let out moans into the kiss as Kendall pulled his shirt up over his head, quickly followed by his own. Their crotches were rubbing together desperately and both boys were trying their hardest to suppress moans, even though they knew no one was in the house. Kendall pulled Logan from the door and pulled him over to the bed. He fell backwards, Logan going with him, reattaching their lips after they did so.

Logan refused to let Kendall turn them over again and stayed on the top, straddling his hips. Their lips continued moving together as Logan unbuttoned Kendall's trousers, pulling them over his hips and down and finally off. He pulled from the kiss and moved down the bed a little. Kendall propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Logan, smirking. The smaller boy began teasing Kendall through his underwear with his tongue, loving the groans that we're now coming from him. Kendall bucked his hips slightly, wanting more so Logan took the top of Kendall's underwear in his teeth and began pulling down.

After they were halfway off he pulled them off with his hands before standing up and wriggling out of his own trousers and underwear. Kendall licked his lips at Logan's naked body and went to move but Logan pushed him back stopping him. Kendall obeyed and went back to leaning on his elbows. Logan smirked mischievously before moving back down to Kendall's now erect cock. He took hold of it with one hand, causing Kendall to let out a whimper at his touch, and began to lick the top of it slowly, tasting the pre-cum. Kendall bucked his hips as Logan continued to lick and suck occasionally.

"Logan... More..." Kendall said slightly breathlessly. Logan smiled, happy to comply. He wrapped his mouth around Kendall's throbbing erection and began to suck. Kendall let out a louder moan, unable to keep it in any longer. It took everything he had not to thrust into Logan's mouth. He didn't want to choke the poor guy but it was so hard not to. Logan began bobbing up and down, gasping for air every few moments.

"Fuck... Logan..." Kendall moaned, leaning his head back. He was used to this being the other way round, and it was a nice change and Logan seemed to be enjoying it too. Kendall began to buck his hips involuntarily and Logan began to choke a little but continued anyway. They met halfway and by this point Kendall's moans we're getting higher and more frequent.

He could feel his peak approaching and all he could do was arch his back. He let out a breathless scream of Logan's name and the next thing he knew he was squirting his cum into Logan's mouth, hips stuttering from the force of the orgasm. Logan swallowed, not having much of a choice and lifted his head, about to wipe the little bit that escaped.

Kendall weakly sat up and turned the two around to Logan was laying on his back. He chuckled as he noticed the substance still on Logan's chin.

"You've got a little cum on your chin Logan" He whispered, moving so he could lick it off. After doing so he kissed Logan gently before reaching into drawers at the side of the bed, pulling out the lube. Logan smiled, slightly excited. Kendall squeezed some onto his fingers and was about to enter into Logan when his phone rang on the side. He ignored it and went back to kissing Logan.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Logan whispered, not wanting him to, but not saying anything.

"Whoever it is can wait, it's all about us right now" Logan smirked but his expression changed to one of pleasure mixed with pain as Kendall went straight in and thrust two fingers in. He let out low throaty groans as Kendall pushed in and out, adding another finger when he felt Logan had relaxed enough.

Kendall started getting frustrated as his phone rang again; he picked it up and switched it off, throwing it over onto his bed.

Logan looked at him confused but Kendall just smirked and rubbed the lube on his own member, lining himself up. Logan lifted one leg, letting it hang over Kendall's shoulder as Kendall slowly pushed in, causing Logan to bite down on his lip. Once Logan's slightly pained expression died back down to one of pleasure Kendall pulled out and pushed back in causing Logan to let out what was close to a scream. He continued to pump into Logan, getting harder with every thrust. He started hitting Logan's prostate causing him to scream in pleasure. Kendall moaned when he saw Logan's expression, getting turned on again, finding it got him closer and closer to his second orgasm.

Logan felt a shiver of pleasure run down him as he started moaning louder and higher. His hips bucked and stuttered as his orgasm flooded over him. Kendall couldn't hold his in anymore. He bit down on his lip and with one final thrust he squirted his seed into Logan.

They both collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily, happy and over taken with pleasure. Logan turned and leant his head against Kendall's chest, pulling the covers up over them.

"I love you so much Kendall..." He whispered. Kendall smiled and began tracing circles on Logan's back, feeling tired himself.

"I love you too Logie..." He mumbled, finding his eyes were feeling heavier.

It didn't take long for Logan to fall asleep and after kissing Logan on the top of the head Kendall wasn't far behind

~.~.~.~.~

Kendall's phone began ringing again and started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number and Kendall was hesitant to answer but he did anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hello"_

"Uh, who is this?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Excuse me who is this...?"

The line went dead and Kendall felt a lump in his throat. He recognised the voice but he couldn't work out where from. That single hello had sent shivers up his spine and he had no idea why. Logan looked at Kendall with a worried expression.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" He asked, sitting up straight, furrowing his eyebrows. Kendall turned to look at Logan and simply nodded.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine" He said, swallowing and taking a deep breath.

"Who was that?" Logan asked standing up to go and get a drink.

"I don't know, probably some prank caller" Logan nodded, not completely buying it. Kendall stood up and followed him to the kitchen.

"Honest Logie, don't worry about it. It was nothing." Logan gave him an 'oh c'mon' look and crossed his arms.

"Your expression didn't tell me it was nothing" Kendall shrugged

"I thought I recognised the voice that's all, but if I did it wouldn't have come up as an unknown number" Logan sighed and poured him and Kendall a glass of juice each.

"Okay well if you say so..."

Kendall smiled "I do say so Mr Knight"

Logan flushed bright red and smiled. His smile grew as he heard tiny barks coming from the living room. He walked over, putting his juice down on the table and picking up bobby. Kendall chuckled

"See, even he's saying to drop it" Logan rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out.

"You never know, he could be agreeing with me" Kendall chuckled and switched on the TV, sitting down on the sofa. Logan joined him and leant up against him, bobby in between them.

Kendall leant down and kissed Logan sweetly. The kiss broke for just a second before Logan pulled his lips back and they started moving together. The kiss was just about to get heated when James and Carlos burst through the door, arguing playfully about some new brand of hair gel.

Kendall looked down at the same moment Logan looked up. Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"We need to get our own place"


	4. Fear

Kendall and Logan never got the chance to go on a proper honeymoon. It was too close to the tour for them to chance going abroad, just in case any last minute changed needed to be made. Instead of going abroad, they took advantage of the money Gustavo had given them to make up for it and booked a hotel for a few days. It gave them a break from James, Carlos and the palm woods. It was a nice break and none of the boys complained. Kendall and Logan staying in a hotel also gave James and Carlos the chance to spend some time alone together as well.

The phone calls Kendall had been receiving still hadn't stop and every single time the number came up as 'unknown' so he couldn't even phone back. It was really starting to scare him. It was the same every time. He would either receive one word or nothing at all and each time he recognised the voice but he could for the life of him remember where from.

His phone rang again and after letting out a frustrated sigh he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Meet me outside"_

The line went dead. Kendall froze and swallowed hard. Logan looked up at him, expression beyond worry.

"K-Kendall are you ok?" Logan stuttered, sitting up straight. Kendall barely moved, he simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. Logan placed a hand on his shoulder

"Kendall? Baby?" Kendall turned to look at him, noticing the concern on Logan's face he cleared his throat.

"Don't worry Logie; I'll be back in a minute... stay here." Logan stood up.

"Kendall what's going on?" Kendall shook his head and looked at the floor

"Promise me you'll stay here?" The concern in Logan's expression deepened but he nodded anyway, sitting back down as he watched Kendall leave the hotel room, hands in his pockets.

The minute he left Logan reached into his pocket for his mobile and typed in the first number he could think of.

~.~.~.~.~

Carlos began stuffing his face with the pancakes Mrs Knight had made him and James before leaving for the day with Katie. James sat there laughing at him, not touching his. He wasn't hungry and he was finding it more entertaining watching Carlos attempt to eat his without choking. He couldn't help but chuckle when Carlos looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Whaaaat?" Carlos whined, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of his drink. James' chuckle turned to a laugh.

"You're just too cute" Carlos flushed bright red as James stood up and held out his hand. Carlos took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. James wrapped his arms loosely around Carlos' waist, leaning his forehead against Carlos'.

"We're alone..." James whispered, smiling. Carlos smirked back and attached his lips to James', leaning into the kiss. Their lips moved together slowly and gently. The kiss started to become a little more heated as James leaned closer into Carlos and pulled his waist closer to his own, loving feeling close.

James let his tongue run along Carlos' bottom lip and Carlos granted access and soon enough James' tongue was running along all of the smaller boy's sensitive spots. Carlos moaned into the kiss and slid his own tongue into James' mouth and soon enough they we're fighting for dominance. James lifted Carlos up onto the table, not breaking the kiss and stood in front of him, hands on Carlos' waist.

Carlos wrapped his legs around James' waist and his arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him, not wanting this closeness to end. It had been a while since they had been this close because everyone had been worried about the wedding and they hadn't gotten time to themselves so they were taking the opportunity. Carlos began kissing down James' neck, nipping occasionally, loving the moans coming from James' lips. James let out a groan as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"C-Carlos, my ph-phone" He said, gasping for breath. Carlos reached into James' back pocket and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. "It's Logan..." James took the phone and answered it

"Logan?"

"_Hey, James? I need you and Carlos over here now. Kendall's just left, he looked so scared, he looked like he could cry, his phone rang and then he just... I'm alone and I don't know what to do" _

Logan sounded as though he had been crying, or still was and was talking faster than usual. James furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Carlos, slightly worried.

"Hey, Logan calm down, tell me what happened, slowly this time"

"_Kendall, his phone rang again. I didn't hear what the guy said, but Kendall told me to stay here and just left..."_

James' expression turned from one of confusion to one of pure concern.

"Okay Logan, me and Carlos will be over in a minute, if you hear anything let us know"

"_Ok, Thanks so much James... If you see him on the way... let me know?" _

"Alright, see you in a minute"

"_bye"_

James ended the call and turned to Carlos.

"We have a problem"

~.~.~.~

Kendall walked out the front doors of the hotel, feeling like a complete idiot. He felt more scared than he ever had in his life. The guy's voice sent shivers down his spine, and made his heart beat 100x faster than it should and it scared him but yet here he was, agreeing to meet this guy outside a hotel where his husband was sitting in their room, probably just as scared as he was.

He looked around but there was no sign of anybody that could be looking to meet him. There was a woman with a pram walking across the road and a couple of old ladies at the bus stop waiting for a bus.

Kendall was shaking all over and he was tempted to run back inside and lock himself back in the hotel room but he wanted to find out who this guy was.

He turned around in a circle and still there was no sign of anyone. He was about to give up when he heard a deep voice behind him, much like his own.

"Hello Kendall" It said. Kendall took a deep breath and turned around.

His heart dropped and he froze. He couldn't move, he could barely even think. All that ran through his mind was fear. It all made sense now. He knew where he recognised the voice from and he knew exactly why it scared him to the core. He began violently shaking but something was stopping him from running. He opened his mouth to speak but all he could get out was one single word.

"Dad..."


	5. The Past Becomes The Present

**a/n - not a massively long chapter but gimme a break :P I put up a chapter to both stories yesterday and they were both average length XD and i got time to revise! yay for being organised! **

**okay, so enjoy :) **

~flashback~

_Kendall' dad burst through the door, an angry look on his face. He'd obviously had a bad day at work. Kendall was only 7 and although he was old enough to know that what his father was doing was abuse, he was still too young to understand why. Kendall curled up in a ball in the corner of the sofa, hoping and praying his dad would just walk straight past and ignore him. He closed his eyes shut tight when he heard him scream his name. Kendall buried his face in his knee's, awaiting the oncoming slaughter. _

_The next thing he knew he was being picked up from the sofa and plopped down on the floor. Kendall's dad had rage in his eyes. _

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT; I WAS LATE FOR WORK AGAIN AND GOT FIRED! ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" His dad was screaming so loud and furiously he was spitting in Kendall's face. Kendall flinched away from him as his dad bent down and grabbed hold of his arms, squeezing too hard. _

_"Daddy I was at school when you left!" Kendall cried, tears forming in his eyes. Kendall's dad shook him hard. _

_"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! STOP LYING TO ME" Kendall had tears pouring by now, he was so scared but there wasn't much he could do about it, his dad would hit him twice as hard if he tried to run away. _

_"IM SORRY" He half shouted in a tearful voice. His dad's already dark expression deepened as Kendall shouted. He lifted his hand and in one swift movement he punched Kendall just above the eye. _

_Kendall let out a loud scream, alarming his mother who was entering the house at that exact moment. His dad let him go as his mother ran over screaming at him to get off. Kendall crawled away and hid in the corner of the room as his mom and dad screamed at each other. Tears we're streaming and his eyebrow had split where he had been punched, there was blood trickling down the side of his face but he didn't care. He couldn't handle the screaming anymore, his baby sister, who was only just one, was sitting in her pram crying her eyes out, he just wanted to get over to her, to protect her. He was about to make the run when he saw his father slap his mother across the face. _

_~flashback end~_

"Hello Kendall. It's been a while"

Kendall was frozen into position. He couldn't move however much he wanted to. He wanted to run away and hide in the corner like he used to but he just couldn't get his legs to obey. His dad stepped forward a couple of steps and the fear Kendall was feeling instantly deepened.

"Oh Come on Kendall, say something" Kendall swallowed hard, closing his eyes as his dad walked over and stepped behind him. He was using every last bit on energy he had not to show how scared he was and to stop himself from shaking. A small whimper escaped his lips as his dad looked over his shoulder.

"You've grown into quite a good looking young man" Kendall took a deep breath and managed to calm himself long enough to speak.

"What do you want?" His head was pounding but he ignored it as his dad stepped in front of him. His father was only an inch or two taller than him, he could see where he got the height from and he had the same smirk. Kendall could remember his dark eyes from when he was 9 and they hadn't changed at all. He could still see the hate in his eyes.

"Oh, you know, I was in town and thought I'd come and say hi" Kendall clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Why even bother?" He snapped. Kendall's dad raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"I see you got my temper" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Surprisingly, It's one of the few traits I hate." His dad stepped forward and reached out to pat his shoulder but Kendall took a step back, swallowing hard as he did so. His dad took another step forward, reaching out again. Kendall took more steps and hissed through his gritted teeth

"Stay the fuck away from me" Kendall's dad just laughed again.

"Oh come on Kendall, Can't a father say hello to his child?" Kendall shook his head.

"A normal non-psycho one yeah, but not you..." His dad's expression darkened the way it used to and Kendall automatically flinched, taking another step back, his heart aching the way it used to. He could see him clenching his fists and he knew in that instant if he didn't run he was in for it. He took a few more quick steps back and went to turn around but he was back against the wall of the hotel. His father advanced and held up his fist.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. PSYCO" He yelled before throwing a punch. His fist collided with Kendall's jaw and after letting out a yelp of pain Kendall collapsed to the floor.

The next thing he knew he could hear his name being screamed. He looked up quickly to see James and Carlos running over to him and his dad nowhere in sight. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and his jaw was bright red and looked like it was going to form an ugly bruise. James helped Kendall up and pulled him close to him, rubbing his back.

"Carlos, get Logan" James said simply, receiving no protests from Kendall. "Oh and get an ice pack!" He added. Carlos nodded and jogged off up the stairs, a concerned look not leaving his face

"Dude, what happened?" James asked quietly, taking Kendall over to the bench to sit down. Kendall didn't say anything; he just let out choked sobs and let his over-grown fringe fall over his face. James sighed and pulled him into another hug, not caring that his shoulder was now damp from his tears.

Carlos and Logan came running back within 5 minutes and Logan was carrying an ice pack.

"Kendall!" He cried, running over and crouching down in front of him.

"What happened?" He demanded, holding the ice pack up to Kendall's jaw. Kendall shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to say it, he was too scared and in too much shock to even talk about it. Logan sat up next to him and pulled Kendall to him in a gentle yet reassuring hug. Carlos sat on James' lap and rubbed Kendall on the back gently.

Whatever had happened to him was obviously scaring the hell out of him and no one had any idea what it could be. Kendall never got scared, not this scared anyway. Even the thought of losing his friend never scared him into silence.

This was serious and they were prepared to do anything to find out what was going on.


	6. Friendship is everything

**a/n- wahey! exams over :) i can concentrate now! this ones sort of a filler with a bit of significance, if that makes sense? Im trying to spread it out so its not just a 10 chapter story that will end within a week XD but then again i dont want it too long...**

**but anywho, enjoy!  
**

-Dream-

_His eyes were dark, frightening. It would send shivers down anyone's spine but in particular, Kendall's. His head was racing and his palms we're sweating. He took in a shaky breath before taking step backwards again. The dark figure before him stepped into the light and Kendall felt his heart sink further down his chest. His father loomed over him, an evil smirk on his face. Kendall took another step back, soon backing against something. He looked round and Logan stood there, a look of pure fear on his face. Kendall felt his heart ache. _

_His father's smirk deepened and he reached out. Kendall covered his head with his arms but after realising his father hadn't taken hold of him he looked up. His father held Logan in his arms, arms in position to break his neck. _

_Kendall's father looked up at him before smiling. He made one swift movement and Kendall screamed out as he watched Logan fall to the floor..._

-Dream end-

Kendall woke with a scream. He looked around frantically for Logan and after his eyes fell on the smaller boys moving figure he let out a deep breath. Logan sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, unaware of what was going on.

"Kendall? What's wrong hunny?" He asked, yawning again. Kendall didn't respond but continued to wipe any signs of tears from his face. Logan looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Kendall?" Kendall shook his head but didn't say anything. Logan crawled in front of the taller boy and lifted his chin. "Baby what's wrong?"

Kendall couldn't handle it. Images of the dream were flying back through his head. Logan's expression, Logan falling to the floor, his dad's murderous smirk...

Kendall's breath hitched in his throat and the tears he had been trying to keep back were beginning to fall. This immediately came to Logan's attention and he was pulling Kendall's head to his chest in no time. He reassuringly stroked Kendall's hair and rocked slightly, moving next to him so they were both a little more comfortable. Logan and Kendall lay back down, Kendall's face still buried in Logan's shirt. Logan furrowed his eyebrows again and carried on stroking Kendall's hair and arm with either hand.

"What happened the other day, Kendall?" Logan asked, concern showing through his voice. Kendall turned his head further into Logan's shirt. Logan sighed, not wanting to push it any further. It was only 2 in the morning and they were both tired, he could wait till later.

Kendall's sobs slowed down as he began to calm himself. Logan continued stroking his hair slowly and gently. He refused to sleep until Kendall was, however much protest he was receiving from his heavy eyelids. Luckily enough it didn't take Kendall too long before he was back into a deep sleep, chest rising and falling gently with every breath. Eventually Logan gave in to the bout of extreme tiredness that flooded over him and soon found he was drifting off to sleep too.

~.~.~.~

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Kendall let out a huge sigh. He took hold of the remote and began flicking through the channels, not really concentrating on what he was actually looking at. Once he'd been through the majority of the ones he liked he settled for a program about the 'young stars of today'. He leant back and laid his legs out in front of him on the sofa, pulling a cushion to his chest in replacement of his knees and leant his head against it. Images of the dream still flew through his head. He was trying to keep his mind off of it but it was becoming harder and harder when Logan kept asking him what was wrong. He could only keep it to himself for so long. Something was bound to happen that would make things a whole lot harder to hide, or make it simply impossible.

He was thankfully pulled from his train of thought when James walked in from his bedroom. Carlos and Logan had gone down to the shops as they were mysteriously out of milk all of a sudden. Everyone knew it was Carlos but they didn't bother to kick up a fuss, not with Kendall in this state. James shot him a sympathetic smile and sat down beside him. "Hey, you don't look so good..." James stated, his voice trailing off. Kendall shrugged and pretended to be interested in the TV. James sighed.

"Kendall, you're going to have to tell us at some point..." Kendall looked at James and after gulping slightly he let out a croaky "There's nothing to tell".

James rolled his eyes, starting to get slightly frustrated.

"Kendall, we're all worried about you, there's something bothering you, you NEVER get this scared over anything... well nothing except..." James trailed off as he noticed Kendall's eyes drop to the floor and fill with hurt. James swallowed.

"Is that it? Is he back...?" A tear fell down Kendall's cheek and James instantly knew he was right. Kendall's father was back and it was scaring the hell out of Kendall. James pulled him into a hug

"Why didn't you just tell us? You know we can help, right?" He said shakily, trying to hide how he really felt.

The truth was he scared too and he hadn't been there the entire time. Kendall had put up with that guy for 9 years of his life and James had only been around for 3 or 4, and had only ever seen the occasional outburst. He had never seen him hit Kendall but he knew that he had. He was too young at the time to understand why Kendall came in with a new injury almost every day at school though, but when Kendall finally told him why, he understood perfectly. Logan and Carlos knew about Kendall's dad but had never met him personally all except one time when he picked him up from school when he was 6 so they weren't sure quite how scared Kendall had been and still was.

Kendall wiped the tears from his cheeks, trying to console himself.

"I didn't tell you because... I...I guess I j-just..." Kendall's voice broke and the tears started flowing faster. James shushed him and rocked slightly.

"Shh, it's going to be okay..." James said as reassuringly as he could. He wasn't sure how true it was but it was all he could say in the situation.

Kendall's crying deepened a bit and James could feel his own tears coming to his eyes. Kendall began to calm down slightly. There had always been an understanding between James and Kendall and no one knew quite how to explain it but James was beginning to think he could. James had been there for him when no one else was or could be. He knew more about Kendall than anyone could ever hope to know, even more than his mother.

James let out a single tear before repeating the same words

"It'll be okay..."


	7. Relax

**a/n - sorry its been a few days! I haven't been busy, ive just been lazy xD sorry :) but enjoy anyway!**

James fell back on the couch with a groan. He was achy from stressing out so much and his head was pounding. Kendall had gone to take a nap and Logan was down at the pool. No one knew where Carlos had gone; all they knew was that he wasn't in the hotel. James smiled sadly at the thought of Carlos. He instantly felt bad. Carlos had been there for him 24/7 since they started dating but ever since they found Kendall that day over a week ago they hadn't spent much time together. It wasn't Carlos' fault, James was just too busy worrying about whether or not his best friend was okay to get time to do much else and whenever he did get time he was always too tired or stressed out to do anything. To add onto this bad feeling, Carlos and Logan still didn't know what was wrong with Kendall and even though James knew he wasn't going to tell anyone until Kendall was ready. He had been busting his butt trying to keep it from everyone every time Logan sat there crying because he was extremely worried and it had drained him of the energy he usually had.

James' queries about where his husband had gone were answered when Carlos walked through the door carrying a plastic bag. He'd obviously been to the shop for one reason or another. Carlos smiled at him.

"Hey" James said, still on the couch. Carlos put the bag and his car keys down and took off his coat before walking over to James.

"Are you alright, James?" Carlos asked, slightly concerned for him. James half smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm just stressed" Carlos smiled at him sympathetically and walked so he was standing behind the sofa behind James. James tried to look up but was stopped when Carlos began massaging his shoulders.

"And why would that be?" Carlos asked, still gently massaging. James melted into Carlos' touch, closing his eyes as the relief washed over him.

"Just stuff" James said mumbling, trying to keep his eyes open. Carlos chuckled and turned James' head to the side, bending down and kissing him gently. James put his hand on the back of Carlos' neck and turned his body so it was easier to kiss him. Their lips started to move together and Carlos found himself climbing over the back of the L shaped couch, pushing James back so he was laying out on it, not breaking the kiss.

Their tongues slipped into each others mouths and danced as they tried to get closer to each other. James ran his hands up and down Carlos' sides, pulling up the hem of his shirt as he did so

~.~.~.~

Logan let out a audible sigh and ran his fingers backwards through his hair. He leant his head right back and looked up to the sky, not realising as Ashton walked over to him.

"Hey Logan" He said cheerily. Logan looked forward to see him standing there, hands in his pockets, a sort of nervous smile on his face. Logan smiled back

"Hey" He moved his legs to Ashton could sit down and pulled them up to his chest, leaning his chin against them.

"So, uh, what can I do for you?" Logan asked, hugging his knees. Ashton's smile fell slightly as he sighed.

"What's wrong Logan, there's obviously something..." Logan sighed and looked down at the sun lounger.

"There's something wrong with Kendall and he wont tell anyone what it is" There was no point hiding things from Ashton because he would find out what it was from someone else somehow. Ashton's expression changed dramatically. Almost instantly his was just as worried as Logan's. He swallowed hard and began to speak anyway.

"How about just being there for him... he'll tell you eventually" Logan half smiled, and kept eyes on the lounger.

"You know what, your right, thanks Ashton" Logan said, going to stand up. Ashton went with him and after giving him a hug, Logan jogged off to the apartment.

~.~.~.~

James flipped him and Carlos over, still not breaking the tongue lock they were in. James' shirt was completely unbuttoned and Carlos' jacket was on the floor somewhere. The kiss broke for a few seconds as Carlos' t-shirt was pulled off.

It was in that second that Logan walked through the front door.

"Guys, get a room!" Logan said, making pretend vomiting noises. James stuck his middle finger up at Logan, not looking around and went straight back to nipping and sucking at Carlos' neck, causing him to whimper and moan. As soon as they heard Logan and Kendall's bedroom door close, Carlos began to push James' shirt off his shoulders and down off of him completely. He wrapped his legs around James waist, pulling him closer. "Maybe we should go in the bedroom" James said breathlessly as Carlos kissed along his jaw and down his neck and shoulder. Carlos simply nodded in agreement and carried on. James stood up, pulling Carlos with him and headed towards the bedroom

~.~.~.~

"Kendall?" Logan squeaked as he peaked his head through the door. Kendall turned his head from his window seat to see Logan stepping in. He smiled sadly and went back to looking out the window. Logan closed the door behind him and took another couple of steps forward, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay?" He said quietly. Kendall turned back to him and shook his head before looking down at the floor. Logan walked all the way over and climbed onto the window seat with him, wrapping his arms around Kendall. Kendall kissed the top of his head and leant his head against Logan's.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong Kendall?" Logan said sadly. Kendall sighed quietly.

"I don't... I want to tell you but..." Logan looked up at Kendall who looked like he was starting to cry.

"But what?" Logan asked, trying to push him without going too far.

"I just... don't want to talk about it right now..." Logan sighed quietly and nodded.

"Okay... but know that I'm here as soon as you're ready. I'm worried about you baby... I just want to know you're okay" Kendall could feel his heart ache in his chest. He badly wanted to tell Logan but it could put him in danger and he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Kendall forced a smile before leaning his head back against Logan.

"Do you remember when I first told you I loved you?" Kendall asked. Logan smiled.

"yeah, it was a couple of weeks after I found out you liked me. We were in the pool, James dunked my head under, you started screaming at him, I stopped you and you kissed me then and there. Afterwards you told me you loved me" Kendall smiled

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday... James looked so scared when I shouted at him... Why can't things be that easy again?"

Logan shrugged. "Because we're older now I guess, things seem more stressful"

Kendall half smiled and nodded. "I guess your right" Logan closed his eyes as Kendall leant back against him, enjoying every moment. It wasn't often then just sat together anymore, and this was better than it had ever been before.

~.~.~.~

Carlos moaned in pure pleasure as James pushed inside of him. Both of the hips thrusted, meeting each other half way. James was letting out deep groans every time they slammed together. James threw his head back slightly as Carlos began screaming and cursing in pleasure as James finally hit his prostate. Carlos clawed at the bed sheets, eyes squeezed shut as he could feel his orgasm approaching. With one hard and fast thrust both boys came in unison. James' juices spilt straight into Carlos, making Carlos' orgasm twice as hard. His hips stuttered and he let out a long groan as he began to calm back down.

James pulled out and collapsed next to Carlos, breathing fast and deep. "I fucking love you" He said chuckling. Carlos chuckled slightly too before pulling the covers up over them and resting against James' chest.

"We should do this more often" Carlos said smiling and closing his eyes. James nodded in agreement. "And so we will"

**a/n - sprry for the rushed sex scene bit at the end, its like... 10/10:30 and i have no time to carry on XD you would have to wait till at least wednesday to get a full one :) ill try and get more little filler ones like this in if you want, just let me know x hope you enjoyed, review x**


	8. Little Hint of Happiness

"Come on Kendall, please?" James pleaded, pouting. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Whyyy?" He whined. James folded his arms and shifted his weight.

"Because you need to get out of the house. Just to the pool? You'll be fine, I promise" Kendall rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Fine, just the pool though" James unfolded his arms and smiled triumphantly. He walked over and pulled Kendall up.

"Uh, James, you haven't seen Logan have you?" Kendall asked timidly. James stopped pulling and looked at him a little confused.

"No... Why? Haven't you?" Kendall shook his head and shrugged.

"I mean... I did this morning but I haven't since then" James furrowed his eyebrows.

"He couldn't have gone far, he would have called if something was up" Kendall nodded before giving in to James' tugs and pulls on his arm. He followed him down to the pool, slightly shaky from the paranoia that suddenly hit him. Something didn't feel quite right but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He shook his head, ignoring the thought. He passed it off as his paranoia and put a forced smile on his face, trying to cover how scared he really was.

Kendall sat back on the sun bed and took in a deep breath. He had forgotten just how relieving the palm woods pool actually was. He hadn't felt this relaxed in at least a week. He let the sunlight wash over him as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He heard James sit on the sun bed beside him but didn't open his eyes, he was too busy enjoying the little bit of time he had had over the past week to relax and clear his mind. He could hear the kids laughing and splashing in the pool and it bought a smile to his face. He wanted to be that carefree again but being a recently married man with his dad constantly haunting him, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Kendall stayed lying on that seat for at least an hour before he started to give in to the ache in his back that was starting to become apparent. He had been sitting there for too long with no movement, it was going to ache. He sighed and opened his eyes so he could sit himself up a little. James was talking to Ashton on the lounger beside him and Kendall started to wonder how he hadn't heard him. Kendall leant forward and stretched, letting out a little groan as his back clicked. Ashton smiled at him

"Hey Kendall" Kendall smiled back and turned his head to look at Ashton.

"Hey, long time no speak" Ashton chuckled

"Tell me about it" Kendall was about to look away when his eyes fixed on a figure standing in the lobby. He squinted slightly to see if he could see who it was.

His heart stopped dead when he thought he recognised the face. James looked at him slightly confused and worried, Ashton doing the same.

"K-Kendall, Are you okay?" James asked quietly. Kendall gritted his teeth slightly.

"Look in the lobby" James turned to look but after seeing no one he looked back at Kendall.

"There's no one there Kendall..." Kendall squinted again before letting out the breath he forgot he was holding in.

"I thought I saw..." James stood up and pulled Kendall up too.

"He's not there Kendall..." Kendall shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry... I'm... Sorry" James half smiled at him sympathetically before turning to Ashton.

"Hey I have to go and see Carlos but can you keep Kendall company?" Ashton nodded and smiled. James smiled back and turned back to Kendall.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kendall nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" James patted him and on the shoulder and with a wave to Ashton and a hug for Kendall, James ran off back towards the apartment.

Ashton stood up and stepped over to Kendall.

"Now, Jo's at an acting Job, and I haven't seen you in ages so you are coming with me to the funfair" Kendall rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Fine" He said, ignoring the worry that was playing in the back of his mind. He allowed himself to be pulled off by Ashton towards the car park.

"We're going to have to take your car, mine's kind of dying" Ashton said, smiling nervously. Kendall chuckled and chucked him the keys.

"Enjoy" Ashton let out a girly 'yay' and jumped in the driver seat. Kendall climbed in the other side, making sure he had his phone and wallet as he did so. Once he was positive he had everything, the two headed towards the carnival.

~.~.~.~

Throughout their time at the Carnival, Kendall and Ashton had been on pretty much everything. They'd been around the big wheel, most of the rides and Ashton had tried out the basketball stand but after failing miserably Kendall took over and managed to win them a stuffed toy that Ashton insisted Kendall give to Logan. Kendall agreed with the slightest bit of hesitation considering It was Ashton's money that had paid for their go in the first place but in the end he gave in and put it in his bag to give to Logan when they got home. They had eaten two bags of candy floss between them, drank two cups of cola each and somehow managed to get Candy floss in Ashton's hair. Lucky it came out without much fuss and Kendall managed to keep his head. If there was one thing Ashton was protective over, it was his hair. He wasn't self absorbed, it was the simple fact he thought it was the best thing about him, even though everyone else knew differently.

Kendall clutched his chest as he continued laughing. He was in stitches from the fun house they had just been in. The floors had been slightly tilted and Ashton had found his lack of ability to walk along them and kept falling over. Ashton poked his tongue out playfully as they headed over to the corn dog stand.

"Today is the most fun I've had since the wedding" Kendall said, wiping his eyes and smiling. Ashton chuckled.

"That was the original idea. I saw how bummed you were and decided to drag you out to keep your mind off of whatever is bothering you" Ashton ordered two corndogs and handed one to Kendall. Together they walked through the various stands and just talked. It was simple, fun and just what Kendall had needed. He never realised that doing something as simple as this could take his mind off of every other problem he had.

It was beginning to get dark, meaning it was at least 7 and it was then that Kendall realised he had no contact from anyone during the day. He reached for his phone and pressed a few buttons. The screen didn't light up.

"Crap. My battery's dead" Ashton furrowed his eyebrows.

"We better get going anyway, you can charge it when you get home" Kendall smiled and nodded as he threw the remainder of the corndog in the bin as they walked past it. With a wave at the person in the ticket booth, the two climbed back into the car and Ashton began driving them back towards the Palm Woods.

~.~.~.~.~

Ashton and Kendall entered the Lobby quietly, not wanting to disturb bitters or any of the late night pool-visitors. They both still had smiles on their faces from their sing along in the car. They had had the radio on quite loud and were singing along shamelessly. Kendall looked up at the clock above bitters desk. It was around 9pm which made him bite his lip. They had been out for ages and hadn't told anyone where they were going.

Kendall sighed. "Okay well I better go up to the apartment, I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for this, it was fun"

Ashton smiled "Thats alright, anytime" They two boys hugged and before long Kendall was in the elevator up to apartment 2j.

Kendall stepped into the apartment cautiously. He was met by James jumping at him and hugging him tight.

"Kendall! We were so worried about you!" He squeaked. James pulled from the hug and looked behind Kendall. His expression fell.

"Where's Logan?" He asked. Kendall looked at him slightly confused.

"What do you mean where's Logan?" He said, panic showing through his voice. James turned to Carlos who was standing there staring at the floor wide eyed.

"We thought he was with you..." James muttered. Kendall shook his head

"I was out with Ashton..." The three boys stood in silence, the worry setting in. Kendall's heart ached.

"If he's not with you... and He's not here with us... Then where the fuck could he be?" Carlos said, looking up. Kendall could feel a tear falling down his cheek. A million thoughts were running through his head, each one worse than the last. James pulled him into a hug.

"We'll find him Kendall, I promise" Kendall nodded and reached for his phone.

Almost instantly he dived for the charger and plugged it in, hoping for the best.


	9. Search party

**a/n - sorry for the delay for the chapter :) oh! and quite note, i called Kendalls dad damien simply cuz he was going to end up namesless forever and ever and ever if i didnt :) well, enjoy! and dont murder me after *hides***

The room was dimly lighted and the only furniture there was in the room was a small bed, a small table and a couple of chairs. A dull aching was present at the back of Logan's head but he ignored it as he pulled on the handcuff that kept him on the bed. He whimpered as he felt the metal rub at his skin and the chain of the handcuff cold against his hand. Logan's eyes were only just adjusting to the light but he could just make out a figure in the corner. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and sat up a little further, moving so he wasn't pulling on the handcuff anymore.

"Good morning Logan" The voice cut through the darkness, sending shivers down Logan's spine.

"Who's there?" Logan squeaked, moving back slightly as he heard movement.

"You don't remember me Logan? Surely you must" Logan shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry to say I don't..." Logan heard a click and a single lamp switched on in the corner of the room, revealing a dark looking figure. The man turned and Logan's heart dropped in his chest. He recognised the face immediately and started pulling on his handcuffs hoping and praying by some miracle they would come loose and he could make a run for it. There was no luck; they just started scratching his wrists, causing them to sting. Logan let out another whimper as the figure that was Kendall's father, Damien, began to step towards him. He pulled his knees to his chest and his breath hitched in his throat.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Logan shouted, moving further and further towards the headboard. When he could move no further he heard a chuckle.

"You can't run from me Logan. But don't worry, I won't hurt you. Not yet anyway. Just wait until Kendall comes running to your rescue and I'll put both you and Kendall out of your misery" Logan gritted his teeth and took in a shaky breath

"you're just a psycho" Logan hissed. Damien's eyes darkened to Logan's surprise and he soon found he regretted saying anything.

Damien pulled a small knife from his pocket. "What did you call me?"

Logan swallowed hard "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Damien grabbed hold of Logan's free hand and pinned it down, however much Logan pulled against it.

"I SAID. WHAT did you call me?" Logan shook his head, tears pouring now.

"I...I said psycho, I didn't mean it I swear!" Kendall's father ran the knife across Logan's wrist gently, applying more and more pressure. As he traced back along the path with the knife again he pressed down harder, this time cutting the skin. Logan let out a cry of agony as blood trickled from the cut. Kendall's dad smirked.

"Maybe that will teach you to keep your mouth shut. Next time, it'll be more" Logan clutched his wrist to his chest, tears still streaming. Damien left with another chuckle and Logan curled up in the bed, watching as the blood trickled from his wrist down onto the thin pillow. He choked back a quiet sob and closed his eyes. He decided sleeping would be the best thing to keep his mind from the fear he was feeling and the pain in his wrist. He let out one final word before beginning to drift into an un-peaceful sleep.

"Kendall..."

~.~.~

Kendall let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at his mobile for the millionth time. He had had no contact from Logan for an entire 24 hours and he hadn't slept either. He was unbelievably tired but he refused to sleep. If he ever did drift off to sleep, even for half an hour he would dream about Logan and wake up with a start after every single nightmare. He was pulled from his trance like state by a small yapping from the floor. He leant forward and smiled slightly as he saw Bobby trying to clamber up onto the sofa. Kendall picked the small puppy up and lifted him onto his lap. Bobby calmed instantly and rested his small head on Kendall's leg, a sad look in his eyes. He could sense the fear and worry Kendall was feeling and it was obviously rubbing off. He knew something was up but being a dog he didn't understand the seriousness of the situation.

Kendall sighed and sat there stroking Bobby from head to the tip of his tail, smiling down at him, thanking him for the temporary distraction. He had been out looking for Logan all day, and it had just gotten to the point where he couldn't do anymore searching. Carlos, Mrs Knight, Ashton and some other kids from the Palm Woods were out looking for him, and the police were helping but no one had any idea on where to look. Logan wouldn't just leave. He had no reason to.

A million and one thoughts on what could have happened were running through Kendall's head but only one scared him beyond words. The thought of his father even laying a hand on Logan sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't hold in the tears as he thought of the possibility of it being his father. His father was a psycho maniac, but surely he wouldn't kidnap Logan? He continued to mindlessly stroke Bobby as he stared at the floor, trying to clear his head.

~.~.~

Carlos let out a groan as he sat back down on a bench on the edge of the street. He had been searching for Logan for three whole hours and somehow his search had taken him to the same hotel James had proposed in. He figured it was his longing for his husband that did it but he was too exhausted to think about it. There was no sign of Logan anywhere and he hadn't seen James all day. He really wanted to go back and just hug him, cuddle up to him. He was in one of his cuddly moods but he was all alone in the LA heat looking for his friend and no one had even a hint of an idea where he had gone. He let out a audible sigh before standing back up and taking a slow stroll down the street. He was just about to turn the street when he saw a glint of a silver object on the floor. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the glint.

His eyes widened as he realised what it was. He picked it up in his hands and instantly got out his phone. Furiously, he dialled the first number that came to mind. The phone rung twice before finally James answered.

"_Carlos? What's wrong?"_

"James! I just found something I think will help us out"

"_Seriously? Where are you?"_

"Just outside that hotel we went to when you proposed..."

"_Okay I'll be there in about 10 minutes, I'll pick Kendall up on the way" _

"Okay, See you then. I love you..."

"_I love you too Babe, See you in a minute" _

The call ended and Carlos took a deep breath. He looked down at the small silver object in his hand and took in a deep shaky breath. He walked back over to the bench and sat down, awaiting the arrival of his husband and other best friend.


	10. Heartache

Kendall jumped out of the car and sped over to Carlos, ignoring the car horns as they grounded to a halt at the open door. James shut his door for him and followed close behind.

"CARLOS!" Kendall called. At the sight of Kendall and James, Carlos stood up and took a few steps towards him. James ran straight into Carlos' arms and gave him a hug.

"What did you find?" Kendall asked, ignoring the fact that James and Carlos were hugging. James and Carlos' embrace broke reluctantly as Carlos reached into his pocket.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows as he saw a small silver object in Carlos' hand. Kendall picked it up from his hand gently and looked at it, slightly confused. His eyes widened as he realised just what this was. It was Logan's engagement ring. He could tell from the inscription on the inside of the band. He covered his mouth with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop any tears. Carlos looked at him sympathetically and turned to James to explain, hoping Kendall would at least listen.

"I found it over there, by the road side. I recognised it as Logan's almost instantly..." James wrapped his arm around Carlos' waist reassuringly. Kendall sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"We better show this to the police..." he mumbled, heading back to the car.

"You coming? You've both done enough searching for the day... The police'll handle it" James and Carlos nodded. It was unlike Kendall to give up on searching, even if it was just for the day. There was obviously something on his mind and James was planning on finding out exactly what it was.

~.~.~.~

Logan heard a door open and he let out a little squeak, looking straight at it. Kendall's father stepped in, a smirk on his face as he noticed the painful looking cut on Logan's wrist. Logan cowered away and once again got as close to the headboard of the bed as he could. Damien walked over to the side of the bed, hands in his pocket.

"Nice sleep Logan?" He asked in his raspy deep voice that instantly sent more shivers down Logan's spine. Logan shook his head and swallowed hard. Damien smiled a fake sympathetic smile and reached out to stroke Logan's hair. Logan instantly moved his head away and scrambled to the other side of the bed. Damien let out his menacing chuckle and shook his head.

"I think it's about time we give Kendall a little clue where his little logie could possible be" Logan shook his head frantically.

"Don't! Leave him alone! Kill me, rape me, do whatever you want to me but leave him alone!" Damien raised one eyebrow.

"Don't give me ideas, because you know how much I love new torture methods" Logan whimpered slightly as Damien looked straight at his crotch and smirked. Logan shook his head again and moved so he couldn't look anymore.

"Okay well I have a phone call to make. Be sure to keep as quiet as you can" Logan's throat was dry and he could barely speak. Damien let out a menacing chuckle as he reached into his pocket and began to dial his son's mobile number.

~.~.~.~

The car grounded to a halt as Kendall's mobile began to ring. Both Kendall and James reached for it at the same time but it was Kendall that got to it first. After almost dropping it, he eventually pressed the accept button and held the phone to his ear.

"Logan?"

"_Hello Kendall" _Kendall's heart stopped as he instantly recognised the voice.

"What have you done with him you bastard?" All Kendall could hear were whimpers in the background and his father chuckling.

"_I can assure you Logan is fine, for now"_

"Where the fuck is he?" Kendall hissed through gritted teeth.

"_I was getting to that part. Now, I assume you found that ring?" _Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah... What about it?" Kendall could hear another mini scream and a chuckle.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM" Kendall shouted, his voice darkening and fists clenching. He was shaking with anger and fear and James and Carlos were keeping out of punching distance.

"_I won't hurt him... much. Now the ring, the ring was near where me and Logan are. It's now up to you to work out exactly where" _

Kendall let out a deep sigh and looked at James with pain filled eyes.

"Fine, If I found out you hurt him, you better pray for your life" He heard his father chuckle and it send another burst of anger through him.

"_You defiantly have my temper" _The phone went dead and Kendall threw it on the side effortlessly.

James looked at him slightly confused "What did he want? Do you know where Logan is?"

Kendall shook his head. "All I know is its somewhere near where Carlos found that ring"

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "There's no where around there though... there's only the hotel, that corner shop and the small block of flats. The only other thing is the park"

Kendall thought it about it for a second before turning back to Carlos. "That black of flats... What do you know about it?"

Carlos shrugged. "Just that its low rental, apartments are crap and hardly anyone lives there" Kendall turned to James.

"It's possible..." James answered Kendall's questioning eyes. Kendall let out another sigh.

"We'll go back to the apartment first... If I'm going in there I'd need some form of protection..." James' eyes widened

"Woah. No. You are NOT going in there Kendall. No way" Kendall immediately started fighting James' protests.

"James, I'm not just leaving Logan with my dad, you don't know my father like I do" James winced slightly.

"Yes Kendall, I do. He's hit me too" Kendall's expression darkened.

"He WHAT?" James rolled his eyes.

"We were young and I pissed him off, I don't remember much about it but I know as well as you do how violent he can be" Kendall grinded his teeth slightly before sitting back in the seat.

"Fine" James shot him a sympathetic look.

"We'll speak to the police about it Kendall, that's the best we can do" Kendall nodded and looked out the window. He was going straight back to look for Logan and there was no way James was stopping him. He needed to save Logan himself. The police were amazing and all but they never got the job done in time, especially when it came to his father. Even though this might all be a trap he didn't care. He needed Logan back desperately. The car ride was silent as the three boys sat there, staring out the window. They didn't even acknowledge when "worldwide" started playing on the radio. Kendall could feel a tear run down his cheek as Logan's voice washed over him.

_Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry, cuz you have my heart_

_It aint, easy, to keep on moving city to city just get up and go_

_But the show must go on so I need you to be strong_

**a/n - and we are finished :) sorry for the bad chapter title, and the bad ending. But hey, i couldn't think of a good song to fit the moment... so i chose this one because i LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE it :)**

**well, hope you enjoyed, more to come soon :)**


	11. Rescue mission part 1

**a/n - kinda short, writers block again! sorry! well, in writing two stories at the same time i discovered its hard to write both as well as having inspiration for both XD ah well. Enjoy!**

As soon as Kendall, James and Carlos arrived home, Kendall had gone straight to his and Logan's room without a word. James was going to go in to make sure he was okay but Carlos stopped him, convinced it would be better if Kendall had some time to calm down before either of them tried anything. Reluctantly James agreed to leave him for an hour before going in.

The hour passed quickly as James and Carlos mindlessly stared at the TV in front of them. The truth was neither of them was concentrating they were too busy thinking about anything and everything that passed through their minds, in particular, Logan. About half an hour had passed when James looked up at the clock for the millionth time and sighed in frustration as he noticed he still had a long half an hour to go. He was tempted to disobey Carlos and go straight in but he knew deep down it was a bad idea to even attempt going in there. He was just about to look back down at the TV when he could have sworn he heard a door close. He spun around and after seeing nothing had been disturbed he just shook his head and based it on his paranoia, turning back to the TV.

As soon as the clock hit the hour mark James shot up. "Ill be back in a minute Carlos" He said before heading towards Kendall and Logan's bedroom. Carlos rolled his eyes and glanced up at the clock, sighing when he realised there was no point in trying to stop James. "Kay, good luck" James shot him a half smile before continuing to make his way to the bedroom.

He knocked on the door gently. "Kendall? Are you okay?" There was silence, not even a 'go away'. James furrowed his eyebrows and slowly opened the door, shocked that it was unlocked. He stepped into the room carefully and surveyed the room. His eyes widened and he sprinted back out the room. "CARLOS! HELP!"

Carlos shot up. "What's wrong?"

"KENDALL'S GONE!"

~.~.~

Kendall wiped the tears from his eyes anger, fear and hurt running through him. He felt like screaming, shouting, punching something, anything to take out his anger and frustration. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, gripping his hair, pulling anytime he felt like he was going to cry to pull himself out of it. The time was ticking by so slowly and not once had James and Carlos come to make sure he was okay. It really got to him that they didn't seem to care if he was okay. They were probably making out on the sofa, completely ignoring the fact their best friend was missing, and their other friend was lying alone in his bedroom. He sat up and reached for his phone, looking at the time. The picture of him and Logan in the background stared at him, causing the ache in his heart to return faster than it had the first time. He closed his eyes for a second before taking a deep breath and standing up.

Kendall made a decision right there and then that he wasn't waiting around any longer. He was going to find Logan, completely ignoring the fact he could lose his life. As long as Logan was okay he didn't care. Just having Logan back in his arms, if only for a second would make him happy.

Reaching for his phone and the small pocket knife he kept in his drawers, he slowly and quietly walked over to his bedroom door. He opened it as quietly as he could and peeked out. James and Carlos were sitting on the sofa, staring aimlessly at the TV. Kendall rolled his eyes. That was just like them, watch TV whenever there's a problem. He crept out of his bedroom door and tip-toed towards the front door. He was just opening it as slowly and quietly as he could when he saw James move his head. He froze into place and covered his mouth to hide the sound of his heavy and erratic breathing. He calmed down when he saw James look back down at the TV for a second and quickly yet quietly. He closed the door, flinching as it made a slightly louder noise than he was happy with. He bit his lip, pushing the knife into his pocket and ran off down the hall and down to the car park.

~.~.~.~

The chuckles and calls of his name sent chills down his spine and cut through him like knives. His hair was standing on end from the fear that was pulsing through him. A silhouette moved along the other side of the room. He knew exactly who it was and it just made it a whole lot worse. He never knew Damien was capable of everything he had done. Logan knew he was a maniac, a wife beater, he hit Kendall multiple times but he would have never thought kidnapping and torture was within his capabilities. As Damien stepped into the light Logan instinctively shrunk away from him. Pulling on the handcuff, ignoring the stinging he was beginning to get used to. Damien stepped round the side of the bed and walked over to him, knowing Logan couldn't move enough to get away from him. Damien reached out and stroked Logan's face.

"So good looking, yet so wasted. Why did you go for Kendall? why didn't you find a nice girl and start a family?" Logan scoffed at him and moved his head away.

"I love Kendall. That's why. Plus, I don't like girls and Kendall IS my family" Damien rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed , moving closer and closer to Logan.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Logan screamed, spitting in Damien's face by accident. Damien's eyes darkened again and he turned to glare deeply at Logan before slapping him hard across the face. Logan held his free hand up to his cheek and the tears began to flow. Kendall's father gripped Logan's shoulders and pushed him up against the headboard, bashing him against it a few times, screaming insults at him. Logan scrunched his eyes shut, taking every shoot of pain as it came. Logan soon found he was pulled away from the headboard and laid down on the bed forcefully. His eyes widened as Damien began sliding his shirt up over Logan's head and running his hand back down Logan's chest, leaving five large scratch marks.

Logan screamed in agony and fear as the larger man began to try to unbutton his jeans. He kicked and screamed and tried everything he could to get Damien off of him but he had no hope. This guy was just too strong. He was about to give up when he heard a door swing open and hit a wall. Damien spun around so fast Logan barely noticed him move.

"Get. Off. Him" a familiar voice said through what sounded like gritted teeth. Damien stood up revealing exactly who was standing at the door.

"Ah, Kendall, I see you decided to join us"


	12. Rescue mission part 2

**a/n - this was another one of those "two in one night" things... so dont forget to read the chapter before! x**

The car screeched to a halt outside the black of flats. Kendall jumped out and without even bothering to check the car was locked he headed towards the door. He didn't bother pressing any buttons he simply forced his way in, ignoring the stares he received from the few people that were hanging around. He sprinted up flights of stairs, checking around for any flats without 'for sale/rent' on them, groaning each time he had no luck. He finally reached the 5th floor and saw one door with no sign. He slowly walked over to it and pressed his ear against it.

The moment he heard screaming his expression darkened. It sounded exactly like Logan's. Kendall felt pure anger surge through him, it scared himself let alone anyone that had the misfortune to ever come within a 10 foot radius. He gripped hold of the handle and pulled down. To his surprise the door was open. He smirked slightly before letting go of the handle and kicking the door, hard.

The door swung open and he didn't even flinch when it hit the wall. He walked in slowly, fist clenched as he saw his father spinning around to look at him. He gritted his teeth when he noticed Logan lying underneath his dad, tears streaming down the side of his face and whimpering.

"Get. Off. Him" Kendall warned, ignoring the open door behind him. Damien stood up and smirked.

"Ah, Kendall! I see you decided to join us" Kendall was taken slightly aback by the lack of reaction he received but didn't let the glare leave his face. Kendall snuck a quick glance at Logan who was shirtless, with the top of his trousers unbuttoned. It was in that little glance that Kendall noticed the handcuff. His eyes wandered to his dad's belt for a second then back up to his face. The key was hanging from his belt on the keychain he used to wear all the time when Kendall was younger. Kendall took a deep breath but flinched slightly when Damien stepped forward. He took another step forward and Kendall found himself stepping backwards. It was almost instinct now and he couldn't stop himself.

"You're still scared of me Kendall, I can tell. You couldn't hurt me if you tried" Kendall's glare fell as he realised that his father was right. He stepped back one final time until he realised he had hit a wall. Damien closed the gap between him and Kendall in a few swift steps, closing the door as he got close enough. Kendall flinched as he looked up at his father who was about 6'.

"And now, Kendall my boy, I am going to do something I should have done ages ago"

Kendall tried to suppress a scream as Damien punched him across the face and threw him to the floor, an evil smile covering his face as he stepped over to Kendall and began to kick him in the side. Logan sat up and started screaming protests.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Damien ignored the protests and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small gun. Both Kendall and Logan's eyes widened. Kendall ignored his bleeding lip and eyebrow and tried to scramble backwards. Damien smirked and let out a laugh.

"You two are pathetic did you know that? I really thought I would get more of a fight out of you Kendall" Kendall looked over at Logan, a love filled yet apologetic look on his face. Logan couldn't help as the tears fell. There Kendall was, being beaten half to death and now his father was getting out a gun to shoot him and all Logan could do was sit and watch. Damien noticed the connection between the two boys and an idea immediately sprung to his head. He moved his arm so the gun was now pointing at Logan. Logan flinched and squeaked.

"Now you can watch him die before I kill you myself" Kendall shook his head in protest.

"Don't! Leave him alone! Take me as prisoner, kill me, shoot me do what you want just leave Logan alone, please?" Damien's eyes widened slightly.

"Wow, you do have a nice side Kendall. Pleading with me now are you?" Damien looked over at Logan and smiled.

"I'm sorry to do this Logan, it's been fun" He was about to pull the trigger when Kendall kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the floor. The gun fell from his hand and ended up half way across the room. Kendall dived for it but was stopped when his father grabbed hold of his ankle. Kendall let out a small shout as he fell to the floor. Damien clambered over to the gun and in seeing his father almost reaching the gun Kendall spun around and kicked him straight in the head, harder than originally intended. His dad fell to the ground, unmoving. Kendall let out a little gasp before looking up at Logan. "Quickly!" Logan squeaked. Kendall grabbed the keys from his father's belt and limped around to the other side of the bed.

He quickly fumbled around with the key and eventually got it in the hole. He turned it and Logan let out a sigh of relief when it clicked and the handcuffs slid off his arm. He instantly cradled his wrist to his chest and surveyed the damage. Kendall smiled at him and stroked his cheek gently before ushering for him to get off the bed quickly.

Logan slid off the bed and was about to make a run for it when a deadly noise rang out. He turned around slowly and his heart fell in his chest.

~.~(a/n - sort of going to kendalls POV for this next little bit)

The deadly noise rang out and Kendall screamed out in pure agony as the bullet hit his chest. He instantly clutched his chest, ignoring as the blood began pouring from the wound. His knees suddenly felt weak and he could barely keep himself up. His breathing quickened and deepened and soon he began gasping for air. Logan took hold of his shoulders gently and bent down with him.

"Kendall, no no no this can't be happening!" Kendall's vision went blurry and soon he found he was falling to the ground. Logan started crying hysterically and cradling Kendall to his chest. He saw Damien stand up and point the gun at him and Kendall again. His heart stopped as he did so and he couldn't help but look down at Kendall. He smiled sweetly as Kendall forced out the only three words he could muster through the pain.

"I love you" Logan's breathe hitched and his lip started to wobble.

"I love you too Kendall" He bent down and kissed Kendall gently.

"Oh how sweet" Damien scoffed. He was about to pull the trigger again when the door burst open again. His eyes looked a bit more fear filled as the police ran over to him and forced the gun out of his hand. Logan turned just in time to see James and Carlos walking in behind the police. James looked down at Logan and Kendall who was lying limply in his arms. His hand flew to his mouth and a single tear fell down his cheek. Carlos looked at James confused and followed his gaze to Logan and Kendall. After taking in exactly what was going on Carlos fell to his knees. James pretty much sped over to Logan and Kendall, placing his hand on Kendall's cheek.

"Kendall? Kendall stay with us, come on..." Carlos reached into his pocket and almost instantly he called an ambulance, forgetting the police were there. As soon as the ambulance was ordered and on its way Carlos made his way over to his two crying best friends and Kendall who was barely staying awake.

"Th-The ambulance is on i-its way" Carlos stuttered, trying not to cry. Logan looked up at him and nodded before looking down at Kendall.

"It's okay Kendall, I'm here, hold on, the ambulance will be here soon, everything will be okay" Logan's voice broke at the last few words as fresh tears threatened to fall.

He didn't know everything was going to be okay. No one did. All he could do was hope and pray that he would be and wait. This seemed all too familiar but he didn't want to think about it. The four boys sat there in almost complete silence except from the few mutters of reassurance to Kendall. They all knew this could just as easily go wrong as it could right. There was probably more of a chance of it going wrong than right, and it killed them all.

**a/n - ehehe... *nervous laughing* DON'T KILL ME! Is Kendall going to be okay? Well don't ask me cuz i dont even know yet XD**

**well apart from the whole Kendall being shot thing... hope you enjoyed! x**


	13. ONLY A NOTE sorry

**Note!**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't put up a chapter in a while, I will get it up as soon as I possibly can but I've been busy and really distracted to I haven't had a chance to finish this one or the other one (this note is going on both fics) Sorry I left it on a bit of an annoying point, trust me I know how you must all feel... or some of you, I don't like waiting for things like this either but theres not much I can do! **

**Theres a possibility im getting a couple of days off skl cuz of bad weather so if I do it'll be up earlier! But other than that, sorry for it taking so long and ill upload as soon as possible. **

**Oh! Also, I have an idea or a story afterwards, but which fandom should I do it in? Glee? Btr? Something else? Idea's will be greatly accepted **


	14. Transfer

**a/n - longest chapter ive done in a while i think, idk. sorry for the wait :3 i've got an idea for this huge christmas special fanfic, its gunna be a cross over i know that much, probably between btr, glee, icarly (theres reasons) and possibly percy jackson. what do you guys think, and will you read it? :) (recommend to your friends if you would :D)**

**okay, so, enjoy! **

Kendall had been in emergency for over an hour and yet again Logan, James and Carlos were sitting in the all too familiar emergency room. Mrs Knight was making her way back into town with Katie. As soon as she had found out she had packed up everything and started heading towards the hospital, not even bothering to stop off at the apartment. They had been in the emergency room so many times in the past few years that a few doctors and nurses recognised them almost instantly and would smile and say hello as they walked past, and a few even asked what was wrong. In this case James would take over and answer with "Kendall" and the nurse or doctor would nod and leave it at that, knowing that Logan and Kendall were now married and Logan was probably sick with worry.

It was surprisingly quiet in the waiting room considering this was the best hospital for miles. The silence was broken when James smiled and shook his head, chuckling the slightest bit as a thought passed through his head. Logan looked at him slightly confused.

"What's so funny?" James shook his head.

"It's not funny... It's just... we can't go 2 months without one of us being in hospital..." Logan half smiled and looked back down at the floor.

"That's true... but it hasn't been this serious since the last time Kendall ended up in here..." James' small smile fell.

"I know. He always gets it the worst..." Logan felt a stinging in his eyes.

"I know..." He murmured, his voice breaking slightly. James and Carlos instantly put their arm around him and started trying to calm him down. This chance was broken when Kendall's name was called out. Logan looked up to see a familiar face standing in the corridor with a clip board. James stood up to greet Doctor Phillips with a smile and soon found that he was walking over to them. They greeted each other with hand shakes and a few forced smiles before the doctor led them through this his office. Logan sat on the seat immediately in front of him whilst James and Carlos pulled up a chair either side.

"Okay, well..." Doctor Phillips started but was cut off by Logan.

"Just get straight to the point" Doctor Phillips sighed.

"Okay... we have to transfer Kendall to California hospital. They have more equipment and better conditions than we have. We are providing transport for you and your family and I'm sure there are hotels nearby you can stay in" Logan swallowed hard as he felt the ache in his heart spread to the rest of his chest.

"W-why are you t-transferring h-him?" He stuttered. James rubbed his back gently while Carlos looked at him, concern etched into his expression. Doctor Phillips let out a large breath.

"Uh... I don't quite know how to say this... but Kendall isn't in the best state... The bullet hit him straight in the chest and it's damaged his lung. He's finding it hard to breath and there isn't enough oxygen getting to his brain..." Logan felt his whole world crash down around him. He knew exactly what a lack of oxygen to the brain could do and it scared him just thinking about it. Logan didn't even notice the tears falling down his cheeks and even if he had he wouldn't have cared. He felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest that only Kendall could fill but there was nothing he could do about was painful simply thinking that his husband was laying in a hospital bed, on the brink of death again and there was nothing he could do about it. He let out a shaky breath as he stared at the floor in front of him. He heard James say something to the Doctor, but his brain didn't work out what was said. The next thing he knew he was being picked up bridal style and being carried out of the doctor's office.

He was pulled from his trance when the warm LA air pricked at his skin. And as he came back to reality his started choking on his slightly hysteric breaths. James carried him over to a bench before sitting down and hugging him, allowing Carlos room to sit next to him. Carlos rubbed Logan's arm reassuringly as he sat in James' arms crying. James rocked a little before whispering reassuring words to Logan.

"Shh, he'll be okay, he's being transferred because its nicer there, it will be better for him" Logan wiped his nose before looking up at James.

"If he hadn't come to rescue me he wouldn't even be in here" James and Carlos looked at each other before turning back to Logan. Carlos' expression turned serious.

"Logan, if anything had happened to you Kendall wouldn't even be alive right now. We all know that much. He can't live without you" Logan rested his head back against James' shoulder and picked at his own fingernails.

"I know..." He murmured.

The three sat in silence for a while, only the sound of cars rushing past. Logan envied those people in the cars, they were off to do something, live their lives, most of them probably happy but Logan couldn't have that right now. Kendall was being transferred to a huge hospital and Logan would have absolutely no time to worry about his own life and he wouldn't have it any other way. Kendall was his life now and he was almost always all Logan thought about and if that meant he couldn't have much time to himself he didn't care, things were perfect when Kendall was around and that hadn't changed in the 15 years they had known each other not once had he gotten tired of Kendall's company.

~Flashback(ish)~

(**a/n – this bit is from the episode big time break, there may be a few bits missing or slightly different)**

_The four boys sat on the sun beds by the palm woods pool, hats covering their faces, enjoying the sun in silence, or at least they were until James decided to speak up _

"_Hey, did I ever tell you guys about the time my hair dryer blew up?"_

_Logan, Carlos and Kendall groaned "Yes" "Heard it" and "about thirty times" could be made out from the groans. The next to try and speak up was Logan _

"_You know what I think ruins a smoothie?" Kendall turned his head and let out a slightly sharp and annoyed "Yes!" Logan tried to hide the flinch at the slight outburst as Carlos and James let out groans and said "raspberry seeds" Logan tried to hide his slight disappointment at his failure to make conversation with Kendall, but I guess all four of them were like it, the heat was probably getting to him. Carlos tried his luck at making conversation too. _

"_Hey do you remember the time i..." He was cut off by everyone's groans and in that groan Kendall sat up and looked towards James and Carlos. "That's it! We are spending way too much time together!" James was the next to shoot up. "I am beginning to hate all of you!" Logan, in a split second decided to agree with James, even though he knew for a fact it was just James and Carlos he was getting sick of. "Same here!" He almost squeaked. After his two words Carlos decided to make the worst decision, in Logan's eyes, of the week. "Split up!" Logan let out a little sigh but complied anyway, heading in the same vague direction Kendall was. _

_However many times they tried to split up the four boys always ended up in the same place. After all ending up in rocque records, finding out they had the day off and splitting up for the final time they all met up in the apartment. Logan made an annoyed noise. _

_"Okay, what part of splitting up are we not getting here?" Everyone looked at Carlos as he began to speak._

_ "Who cares? We have a day off!" Kendall quickly piped up _

_"I call the pool! Alone. Stay away from me!" Logan tried to hide the sad expression as Kendall sped off. He was hoping to spend the day with Kendall, he didn't like going the entire day without talking to him but there wasn't much he could do. He gave Kendall a tiny wave before turning to James who was now claiming his territory._

_ "I'm gunna start my acting career! This face, needs to be on the big screen!" James then sped off in the same direction Kendall thought to himself as James jogged off, looking for something he could do to keep his mind off of Kendall for at least an hour. He looked behind him for inspiration and on the kitchen counter he saw his math book by phoebe nachee. Logan reached across the small space and grabbed his book off the side and smirked. He'd finally found the perfect distraction..._

Flashback end~

The three boys heard a car horn and they all looked up. There was a car parking opposite them and before they knew it Mrs Knight had jumped out and was running over to them, Katie close behind.

"Logan! James! Carlos! Where's Kendall?" She said panicking. Logan looked up at her before clearing his throat and wiping his eyes.

"Th-they're transferring him t-to California h-hospit-tal" Mrs Knight swallowed hard. "What? Why?" James looked up at her. "It'll be better for him there" He said, rubbing Logan's arm reassuringly.

"I-I'm just gunna go and speak to the doctor a minute..." Momma Knight said, voice breaking slightly. She took Katie's hand and led her inside. "We wont be long boys" James nodded at her along with Carlos and Logan just let out a tiny squeak. James continued to rock Logan, ignoring the looks he was getting from the public. Logan was beginning to drift off for the first time in what seemed like ages. He never realised just how tired he was. James smiled at Logan started letting out soft breathes. Carlos smiled too and kissed James gently as eh stood up.

"Shall I see if they have a stretcher or bed spare for him?" James nodded and smiled.

"Could you? Thanks babe" Carlos smiled and walked inside leaving James and Logan sitting on the bench. James let out a stress filled sigh and leant his head back. He could tell right there that this was going to be a long week.


	15. note 2

**Hey guys sorry its been ages and I said id update but I haven't gotten around to it and im so so so so so sorry. I'm gunna aim to get this finished over the weekend. Acceptance has anything between 1-5 chapters to go I think and big time pregnancy has about 2-4 but thats just guessing. **

**Ill probably write each story in one big bulk then split it into chapters. **

**Also, the Christmas one ill upload BEFORE Christmas cuz im busy all over the xmas holiday :P **

**But after Christmas I have story idea's and stuff so keep an eye out **

**Again, im so so so sorry I haven't had a chance to upload things have been crazy. Ill aim for Sunday at the latest for AT LEAST a chapter on each! Hope you all enjoy therun up to Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas – hope Decembers fun for you anyway **** xx**


	16. California

**A/N- sorry for the wait. I wasn't going to put one up until next week but i felt bad so i done one, theres a good chance there wont be another till next week mainly because 1) I'm really ill and shouldn't be on the cpu anyway and 2) its close to christmas and its my brothers birthday on sunday so theres been loads of organising with that. Sorry for the wait and i promise i will try harder to get more up.**

The journey to California hospital was a hard one for everyone. They went by plane so Logan couldn't have his mobile on and was constantly worried that something was happening and he wouldn't know about it. When he got off the plane the first thing he did was switch it back to normal mode and let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw he had no missed calls or texts. James had been looking after Logan, Carlos, and Katie with a bit of Mrs Knight's help due to the fact he was the strongest of them all at that precise moment. De Ja vu kept creeping up on him every time Logan whimpered or Carlos cuddled into his side even more on the plane and in the taxi on the way to the hotel.

After they hired a room and they had all claimed bedrooms, they all headed towards the hospital. Kendall had gone to the hospital directly so Logan, Carlos, James, Mrs Knight and Katie all knew he would be there already. As soon as the taxi pulled up outside the hospital Logan jumped out, barely giving the taxi time to stop. James and Carlos grabbed him before he could run off and get lost, ignoring his struggling to get away. "Let me go!" He whined. James shook his head. "Uh, Logie, The receptions the other way for a start, and second of all, wait for us." Logan pouted but sighed, waiting for Mrs Knight to pay the taxi man, rocking on his heels impatiently. As soon as she was done they all headed towards reception quickly.

As soon as they reached the main desk Mrs Knight took over and began asking where Kendall was, getting frustrated at the nurse who was too busy talking on the phone.

"EXCUSE ME" Mrs Knight shouted, getting frustrated. Logan, James, Carlos and Katie all looked at each other, widening their eyes.

"Alright alright! How can I help you?"

"I would like to see my son please. Kendall Knight?" The receptionist typed Kendall's name into the computer before turning and smiling at the anxious group in front of her.

"The nurse is on her way down right now to lead you there" Mrs Knight sighed with relief before leading the three boys and Katie round to the waiting area.

It wasn't long before a young looking nurse came down and called out Kendall's name. Logan was the first one to reach her and instantly he blurted out

"HOW IS HE?" The Nurse raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"He's doing better. He's breathing on his own, well almost and the oxygen is getting to his brain" Logan let out a deep breath before turning to James and Carlos and smiling.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way... I'm Amy Smith, I am in charge of everything to do with Kendall's stay in California hospital, and it looks like it won't be a very long one. You're lucky he got here when he did." Logan started rocking on his heels, starting to get impatient again.

"Can we see him now... PLEASE" the nurse rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah follow me" After she turned around James, Carlos and Logan all shot her glares. She obviously hated her job and it was slightly worrying that she was looking after Kendall. She looked like the kind of girl that could mess things up, and she was so young, barely old enough to be a nurse. Logan shook the thoughts out of his head; she had to have passed her exams to get into the hospital so they obviously thought she was good.

They reached the room quickly and they all entered together, Mrs Knight and Logan slightly in front. Kendall was laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling, wires and tubes attached to him. He looked pale but not enough to send Logan into hysterics. At the sound of the door closing, Kendall turned his head slightly and forced a weak smile. Logan returned the smile and slowly walked over to him. The closer he got the more he raised his arm. When he reached the bed his hand slipped into Kendall's who wasn't quite strong enough to hold as tightly as Logan.

"Hey baby" Logan squeaked. Mrs Knight stood behind him; hand on Logan's shoulder reassuringly. Kendall let out a croaky"hey" and his smile grew slightly at the sight of all of his friends and mum and sister. All of them but Logan returned the 'hey' and pulled up seats near his bed. Logan stayed standing up looking down at Kendall.

"How you feeling?" he whispered, not realising how quiet his voice was.

"Better" Kendall croaked. "You?"

Logan shrugged. "I'd be a whole lot better if you weren't in here" Kendall gave him the best sad look he could muster up before coughing weakly.

"Hey guys, Kendall had a few tests in a minute, just a check up... you're going to have to leave" Logan had to stop himself from screaming at the nurse but just closed his eyes and let out a vaguely normal sounding 'okay'. Kendall squeezed his hand slightly reassuringly.

"It won't be long and I'll be out of here" He whispered, his voice breaking every other word. Logan half smiled and leant down to kiss Kendall's forehead.

"I'll only be down the hall" He said. Kendall smiled and returned the kiss but this time on the lips. Logan sighed and let go of Kendall's hand, following James and Carlos out of the room. Before he closed the door behind him he turned back and said the three words he had been dying to say.

"I love you"

**a/n - sorry for the crapness of it all but ive had no inspiration not to mention my head is pounding and its even worse every time i look at the screen so it may not make sense, but other than that... hope you enjoyed? review xx**


	17. Everythings gonna be okay

**And after the long long wait... Here is the last part! You heard right... LAST PART. So make the most of it and apologies for the wait! xx**

Kendall let out a sigh as James and Carlos started jumping around over the Soga, screaming at the hockey game on TV. He had been allowed back home a couple of weeks before with strict instructions to relax as much as he could, which was hard when he has a headache and his two best friends were being stupidly loud.

"Guys... Keep it down..." Logan hissed as he walked over with a drink for Kendall in his hand. James and Carlos stopped mid shout before sitting down normally when they notices Kendall's slightly pained expression.

"Sorry Kendall..." Carlos murmured, feeling instantly guilty.

"It's alright dude, you forgot... it happens"

"Kendall hunny, me and Katie have to go to the shop, are you going to be okay?" Mrs Knight asked, slipping her keys into her bag. Kendall nodded and smiled. "Yeah... see you later"

"Do you guys want anything?" She added, knowing what the answer would be.

"Milkshake!" "Skittles!" "Pop tiger!" Mrs Knight laughed before turning back to Kendall.

"Do you want anything sweetie?"

"Oh... uh... just some painkillers, and possibly some chocolate?" Momma Knight smiled again and slipped her bag onto her shoulder.

"Okay... See you boys later" All four boys waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her and Katie.

"So... What do you wanna do today?" James asked, playing with the hem of his jacket. Everyone shrugged. Logan and Kendall were both still on edge after what happened and refused to move too far away from the Palm Woods, Rocque Records, or each other.

"We could go and visit Gustavo? Haven't seen him in a while..." Logan suggested, leaning against Kendall's shoulder.

"No need" A familiar booming voice filled the apartment causing all four boys to spin around to look at the door. Standing there was Gustavo with a SMILE on his face. Kelly was standing next to him, also smiling and waving.

"Gustavo! What are you doing here?" Carlos cheered, his helmet all of a sudden on his head.

"We just came by to see how Kendall was doing... And to announce that since the incident BOTH of your albums have gone PLATINUM" All four boys sat there in shock, mouths hanging open. A few moments passed before they all started talking at once.

"Oh my god... how did this happen?"

"Are you sure it was both?"

"Wow..Wow wow wow"

"It just doesn't add up!"

"DOGS! Calm down. This is big news, i know, but we can celebrate another time..." As Gustavo carried on ranting Kendall's phone started vibrating in his pocket. With a groan he stood up and pulled it out before heading towards his room.

"Hello?" He said, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Hello Mr Knight, It's officer Wright..."

"Oh, hello officer, can I help you with anything?"

"It's more how I can help you... I have an update on your father" Kendall swallowed before sitting down on the bed.

"Go on..."

"His trial was yesterday. We spoke to your mother and we all agreed that you were in no condition to attend and we have enough evidence against him without needing the victims anyway"

"Well, did he get sentenced or..." The bedroom door opened and Logan walked in but Kendall was too busy listening to notice completely.

"He's got a lifelong prison sentence" Kendall let out a deep breath as Logan sat down next to him and the news sunk in.

"So he's definitely not coming back?" Kendall was shaking by this point, not wanting to have to think about Damien.

"Definitely not, the prison is on an island somewhere else too, so in the extremely rare occasion he got out, he couldn't get to you." Kendall let out a sigh of relief before smiling at Logan who looked worried.

"Okay... thank you for letting us know, it's really settled our minds" The officer let out a little chuckle.

"That's alright Kendall, I'm just glad you and Logan are okay. This could have gone a lot worse than it did..." Kendall sighed.

"Yeah I know..."

"Okay, well thank you for your time, we will phone you back if we get any more information"

"Okay, thank you officer"

The line went dead and Kendall slipped it back into his pocket before looking back at Logan.

"Who was that?" Logan asked quietly, slipping his hand into Kendall's.

"Officer Wright, he was handling Damien's case. He was just keeping me posted"

"And...? What's happened?"

"He's in prison... life sentence" Logan let out a breath of relief similar to Kendall's before seeing to relax a lot more. He'd been really uptight for ages and it was good to see him relaxing, even just slightly.

"We should let the others know..." Logan replied, just as quietly. Kendall nodded before kissing Logan gently on the lips.

"I love you so much..." Kendall whispered as Logan wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too... I thought I'd lost you..." Logan's voice broke and Kendall pulled away instantly to look at him.

"Shh.. Don't cry babe, I'm fine" Logan nodded once before sighing and standing up, wiping the one stray tear that had fallen.

"Let's go..." Kendall stood up and slipped his hand into Logan's, lacing their fingers together before walking with him back through to the living room

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kendall hunny, can you come here a minute?" Mrs Knight called from the kitchen. With a slight groan Kendall stood up, kissing Logan on the cheek before heading over.

"Yeah?" Mrs knight pulled him completely into the kitchen before hugging him gently to make sure she didn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry about all of this. If i'd never got with him in the first place..."

"...I'd never have been born" Mr's knight froze before pulling from the hug, tears in her eyes.

"y-your right... I uh... I'm sorry..." Kendall sighed before pulling her back into the hug.

"It's fine mum... i know what you meant" She smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"You should get an early night... Doesn't Gustavo want you in the studio tomorrow?" Kendall groaned and nodded before sighing.

"Okay... see you in the morning" Mrs Knight smiled and waved as Kendall walked back to the sofa.

"Logie? I'm going to bed... you coming?" Logan looked up at Kendall, looking exhausted himself. Carlos and James had already fallen asleep watching a film on TV so Logan was more than happy to leave them to it.

"Yeah..." He stood up and walked over to Kendall who wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and they walked towards the bedroom.

_._._

Logan lay out on the bed, head resting on Kendall gently, making sure he didn't lay on the bullet wound, it was still completely healing over and too much pressure on it hurt.

Laying there with Logan was the nicest feeling he'd had in months. He'd been so worried and scared about everyone and everything that he could never truly enjoy anything, even after his father was arrested. There was always the possibility he could get away innocent by some glitch in the evidence. Now that it had been confirmed he was in prison for life Kendall could relax. Sure, there was always the worry in the back of his head but he'd had that all his life and was used to pushing it to the back of his mind so it wasn't bothering him.

Logan let out a yawn as he snuggled into Kendall's side.

"Tired by any chance?" Kendall asked with a soft chuckle. Logan nodded, eyes shot, obviously half asleep. Kendall laid his hand on Logan's, which was placed on his chest, smiling when he felt the cold metal band around Logan's finger on his own hand. He could finally say that he and his husband were safe in their own home and Logan was still alive. He wasn't going to let him go again, never let him get into any danger. He couldn't handle it if he lost him...

"Kendall?" Logan squeaked, moving slightly so he was looking up at him. Kendall looked back down at Logan with a small smile.

"Yeah Logie?" Logan swallowed slightly before speaking again.

"I know you're gonna hate me for this... but why didn't you just leave me with Damien? You got hurt the most out of it..." Kendall frowned, not wanting to think about what could have happened.

"Because... He's my father and it shouldn't be you that suffers"

"But-"

"No buts" Logan nodded and stayed quiet. He knew whatever he said Kendall would disagree with, and secretly he loved the fact he was so protective.

"I love you" Logan finished before relaxing again, letting the over-tiredness take over and he slowly drifted off, hearing Kendall whisper 'i love you too' before falling completely asleep.

Kendall let out a small sigh before smiling down at Logan's peaceful expression. If there was one thing that Kendall had learnt in the previous few weeks, it was that he wasn't alone. James and Carlos had stayed with him the whole time, giving their everything to make sure he was okay, the rest of his friends at the palm woods offered their support, his mum had always been there for him and had proved she always would, no matter how old he got. But most importantly, Logan. After everything they had both been through Logan stuck with him. There was no doubt in their feelings for each other and even Kendall's psychotic father hadn't scared Logan off. He took a deep breath and leant back into his pillow staring up at the ceiling.

A final thought remained dominant in his head as he felt himself slowly drifting off.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Well uh... That's it guys! I would've carried it on but my over-six-month-since-last-update habit is getting a bit out of hand... I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update, and i know im crap when it comes to promising dates... but i got it up!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and im sorry its the last one! **

**Reviews appreciated...**


	18. Final Thanks! AN!

**A/N: So... I just wanted to finish up this story with a HUGE thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, given idea's... the story (Jealousy, tears and laughter too!) got a GREAT reaction and it really encouraged me to write more!**

**I know i've been terrible with uploads throughout but I can only go so long without getting writers block and putting off homework XD**

**I just wanted to say a special thank you to all of you who have reviewed more than a couple of times, they've all been greatly appreciated!**

**I know i've said to a couple of you that I might've carried on this story but I really couldn't think of anymore storyline and I think it finished nicely.. So sorry about that :(**

**But yeah, so Thank you soooo much, and hopefully i'll get some more fanfics up soon! :) xxxxxx**


End file.
